In need of aid
by Ajlin
Summary: Berwald vill desperat hjälpa Finland i kriget mot Ryssland, men statsministern vägrar. det jag skrivit om Carl Bildt är ren fiktion och jag antyder inte alls att han skulle ställt sig negativt till att hjälpa Finland Hintar till Berwald x Tino


_An: Bara en liten kort fanfic som jag skrev till en av mina nära vänner i julklapp. Ett av hennes favoritpairings från Hetalia. Enjoy!_

"Låt mig hjälpa." Min chef satt vid sitt bord och tittade kort upp på mig, efter jag låtit dessa ord lämna min mun, men lät sedan åter sin blick falla ner på kontrakten han höll i sina händer. Vad det var för kontrakt var bortom min kännedom, och helt ärligt var jag inte heller speciellt intresserad, det fanns något mycket viktigare än vad som kunde tänkas stå på de kontrakten som skulle beslutas om

"Kan inte göra det, Ryssland är en stormakt, något vi inte har varit sen Karl den XII, om vi ingår en allians med Finland mot honom kommer det innebära katastrof för oss." Han lät inte ens ångerfull, inte ens som att han skulle villa hjälpt honom om han kunde. Han bara satt där bakom sitt höga skrivbord och klottrade ner sin underskrift på papper, som om det var det viktigaste han hade att besluta om! Han satt där i Stockholms riksdag, i ett varmt kontor medan Finland var där ute och slogs i den grymma vinterkylan, mot en fiende som var kallare än vinterlandskapet själv! Mot en man som dödat sina egna mannar för att sedan skylla det på Finland för att ens få en anledning till att starta kriget, en man som helt säkert, om inte Finland fick hjälp snarast, skulle ta honom till sitt hus och tvinga honom leva under hans nåd.

"Han kommer dö." påpekade jag men allt jag fick var än en gång bara en blick.

"Berwald hör här, vi har skickat material, vi har skickat mat, vi gör allt vi kan." Bildt suckade och viftade åt mig att gå, men jag kunde inte överge Tino! Han behövde mig!

"Duger inte!" sa jag med höjd röst och först nu lade min chef ner sina papper, men hans ögon sa mig allt annat än att han hade ändrat uppfattning om frågan, det han inte förväntade sig var att jag inte heller hade några planer på att lägga mig för honom.

"Vad tycker du vi ska göra? Vill du skicka ut dina män och döma dem till döden? Vill du att Sverige också ska lyda under Sovjetiskt styre? Vill du se ditt fosterland i händerna på Stalin?" Carl var nu helt röd i ansiktet och han skrek ut det sista till mig varpå han ställde sig upp och nu stod och flåsade andfått, kämpande efter andan. Men han lugnade snart ner sig och sjönk sakta ner i stolen igen varpå han plockade upp sina papper. Jag noterade dock att hans händer fortfarande skakade och antog att skenet bedrog, min överordnade var nog mer uppretad än vad han ville låta mig veta.

"Jag bryr mig om mitt land mer än mitt grannland och det borde du också göra Berwald." Hur kunde han säga så! Det var inte länge sedan Finland hade tillhört oss, sedan vi var ett enda land och inte två. Hur kunde han inte bry sig om vad som hände med dem? Med Tino?Jag kokade, jag var fullkomligt rasande, men att skrika skulle inte hjälpa något, inte för att jag hade kunnat om jag velat. Att visa känslor på en sådan nivå har aldrig legat för mig och det gör det fortfarande inte. Om jag skulle vinna det här var jag tvungen att övertyga honom med reson, få honom att förstå.

"Män är villiga att slåss." påpekade jag fortfarande lugnt.

"Men är de villiga att konvertera till Sovjet? Även om vi hjälper så skulle inte det göra någon skillnad!"

"Frankrike och England…" började jag men blev avbruten när min statschef bildligt talat flög upp ur sin stol än en gång och blev knallröd i hela ansiktet.

"Jag har sagt till dem att det inte blir någon genommarsch i Sverige, jag tillåter det inte! Det är inte bara vi! Norges chefer säger samma sak! Det händer bara inte! Förstår du inte att det skulle bli krigsföring på riktigt då?!" Feg… allt jag kunde tänka på var vilken utomordentligt feg människa mitt folk hade valt till sin chef, som jag valt till min chef. Jag ångrade mig gruvligt, men jag kunde dock inte neka till att han hade rätt. Det skulle betyda krigsföring mot sovjet, och det skulle betyda att vi förmodligen skulle förlora, om inte det så i alla fall få stora delar av vårt land slaget i småbitar. Men när det gällde Finland, när det gällde Tino. Jag kunde bara inte låta det hända, han var mitt allt! Men hur skulle jag få min chef att förstå det? Han skulle inte lyssna även om jag förklarade det för honom. För honom var Finland något vi båda släppt för ett antal år sedan, medan för mig… Jag mindes honom varje dag, jag hade släppt honom för att han övertygade mig om att det var det som var bäst för honom, att det var det han ville, men det gick inte en dag utan att jag tänkte på honom, önskade att han fortfarande fanns i samma hus som mig. Då hade jag kunnat beskydda honom. Då hade han inte behövt möta Ivan ensam.

Feg… det var vad vi var. England vågade, Frankrike vågade, men fick inte på grund av att min chef vägrade dem låta gå genom Norrbotten. Han hade till och med hotat att ta till med våld om det skulle hända. Han skulle alltså startat ett krig mot både England och Frankrike för att hindra dem hjälpa Finland som han vägrade hjälpa för han var rädd för krig. Det var absurt, helt och hållet absurt. Jag skulle aldrig lyckas övertala honom, han var inställd på att låta Finland övertas utan att ens försöka hjälpa honom. Det fanns bara en sak att göra.

"Jag avsäger mig militären." mumlade jag till hans högröda ansikte. Först ändrade han inte en min, det verkade som om han inte helt förstod vad jag sa till honom, till slut skakade han oförstående på huvudet.

"Jag avsäger mig den svenska militären. Inte krigsföring om det är frivilligt." och med det vände jag på klacken och marscherade ut ur hans rum och ner på gatan där min general väntade på mig.

"Övertalade du honom?" frågade han när han fick syn på mig och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Så vi ska inte till Finland?" Generalen såg besviken ut, något som gladde mig. Det fanns fortfarande svenska män som brydde sig om våra finska grannar.

"Jag ska." sade jag och tittade på den långa mannen som först såg oförstående ut.

"Herrn jag…" han avbröt sig som om det gått upp ett ljus för honom och sakta började ett leende växa på hans läppar. "Jag hoppas ni väntar på mig medan jag säger upp mig?"Jag log ett svagt leende mot min från denna stund föredetta general och nickade sedan tyst.

"Om du väntar en hel dag kan jag med all säkerhet skrapa ihop 8000 man som är beredda att göra detsamma."Jag nickade igen och tog hans hand.

"Tack, general."Ett brett leende formades på hans läppar varpå han bröt handslaget. "Innan jag går…" sa han dröjande och plockade upp två brev från sin innerficka och räckte dem till granskade dem och mina ögon vidgades när jag såg mitt namn på båda kuverten skrivna med två mycket bekanta handstilar. Frågande tittade jag upp på generalen som nu log ännu bredare.

"En norsk och en dansk kurir var precis här. Dem åker mot Finland med sina frivilliga imorgon."Jag lät ett riktigt leende undkomma för en gångs skull och lät sedan min blick falla på de både kuverten i min hand igen.

"Hjälp är på väg Tino…"

"Tino!!! Tino!!!" Jag vände mig om när jag hörde mitt namn ropas och såg en av mina fältjägare komma åkandes mot mig på sina långfärdsskidor. Jag gissade på att han var en av de soldater som just nu slogs mot ryssarna längre fram, en av de som höll frontlinjerna. Jag reste mig upp från lägret där jag just suttit med några av mina få antal mannar, som höll utkik efter tanks som kunde tänkas flanka oss, och gick för att möta den utpumpade soldaten."Vad är problemet?" frågade jag honom efter att ha låtit honom återhämta sig en smula och hämta andan igen.

"Våra mannar håller på att ta slut! Vi besegrar ryssarna, men det kommer bara fler och fler. Dem är för många!" Jag suckade. Det var något som jag hade fruktat skulle hända länge nu. Vi hade stått emot dem väldigt länge genom att omringa mindre trupper och svälta dem, men de hade en så otroligt mycket större styra än vad vi hade. Det fanns ingen chans att vi skulle kunna komma vinnande ur det här vilket gjorde mig mycket ont. Ivan hade bombat många av mina städer till grunden och det såg snart ut som att jag skulle bli tvungen att lägga mig för honom, ge upp och låta honom komma undan med det. Så många av mitt folk hade dött, inte bara soldater utan civila män, kvinnor och barn, också.

"T…Tino!" sade soldaten igen och drog mig ur mina funderingar. Jag tittade upp och såg att hans blick var fäst bakom mig. Förskräckt vände jag mig om, livrädd för vad den unge soldaten kunde ha tänkas sett. Kunde det vara möjligt att dem lyckats ta sig förbi mina yttre styrkor utan att jag märkt det? Var det här slutet för Finland? Miljontals tankar han fara genom mitt huvud under den korta tid jag vände mig i 180 grader. Jag befarade det värsta, jag befarade att se röda flaggor med en gul skära och en ström av en oändlig kraft mannar. Mycket riktigt, synen jag möttes av när jag till sist vänt blicken i den riktningen min soldat stod vänt mot såg jag stridsvagnar och infanteri, men det var inga ryska stridsvagnar och inga ryska uniformer som soldaterna bar. Med andan i halsgropen såg jag en lång gestalt med blont hår och en blå, lång rock komma i spetsen av armén som var på väg mot mig. Det kunde inte vara sant! Han måste vara galen! Han måste veta hur det skulle drabba hans land! Om han inte…En till av mina mannar åkte fram till mig, en som först hade spänt på sig sina skidor och åkt för att möta den armén som snabbt kom emot oss.

"Det är en svensk armé med frivilliga! Det är över 8000 man, Tino! Danskar och Norrmän är också på väg!" ropade soldaten lyckligt till mig, men jag kunde fortfarande inte få fram de ord som krävdes för att svara honom. Jag bara stod där och log innan jag slängde mig på min egen skidutrustning och störtade fram till de svenska mannarna.

"Berwald!" ropade jag och såg hur det minsta antydandet till leende spred sig över den glasögonprydde mannens läppar. Utan att tänka mig för slängde jag armarna om hans hals när jag kom fram till honom och lyckades nästan fälla honom med skidorna på samma gång.

"Du kom! Tack!!!" Ett lågt hummande hördes från mannen jag omfamnade och sedan lades ett par starka armar om min midja och kramade mig hårt tillbaka. Aldrig förr hade jag någonsin varit så glad att se honom. Jag älskade honom, då och för alltid, en man som först släppte mig fri och sedan offrade allt för att låta mig behålla den friheten.

_An: hoppas ni gillade den, lämna gärna en review^^ Det där sista om hur Sverige kom till Finland är absolut inte historiskt korrekt, bara så att ni vet^^_


End file.
